You and I tonight based off the song by FaberDrive
by Bethany890
Summary: Chiharu is Maria's cousin. She meets and falls in love with Aido. The story is based off of You and I Tonight by Faber Drive. Lemoney Later. Prologue Limey.
1. Prologue

"Chiharu…" he moaned my name into the nape of my neck.

"A-Aido-sama…" I stuttered.

What was wrong with me? How could he make me react this way? Why did I like it so much when he spoke my name? Even out of anger?

Pulling away, he looked down at me. Anger flashed through his ice-blue eyes, "I thought I told you to just call me 'Hanabusa'. And drop the 'sama', would you?"

"I-I'm sorry. P-please forgive me," I didn't like it when he was angry with me.

His face softened, and he gave me a gentle smile. Leaning down again he kissed me deeply. A hand came up and rested beneath my neck, supporting it, but at the same time his fingers knotted themselves through my hair.

My arms wound around him, clutching him closer to me. In between kisses I begged in a whispering moan, "Please, Hanabusa, please."

He moved his lips from mine and made a gentle trail of butterfly kisses down to my throat. Stopping momentarily he breathed cool air onto my warm skin.

"…please…" I begged once more.

The next thing I felt were his fangs sinking into my flesh. I heard my blood being guzzled into him. Gasping, I tightened my grip, bringing my hand up to his head, I clutched at his blonde hair, and massaging his scalp, just like he always had me do. I was taken over by a massive wave of lust and ecstasy. All because of this one man. The one man I have ever truly loved.


	2. Followed

I had been sent out to run errands. Though that seems to happen a lot in my family. Just because father fell in love with a human girl, my mother.

The Kurenai family is already at the bottom of the food chain of society. And they find it an even bigger disgrace if one of their own were to elope with a mortal. But I was an even greater disgrace cause I was born from one of these scandals. The only member in the family who is nice to me is my cousin, Maria.

I walked down the street that ran through the market place. Everyone was busting about, trying to finish the last minute preparations for the festival that was taking place this evening. Everyone wanted everything to be perfect.

I finally found the vendor that I had come to look for. "Can I have four big baskets of your Asian Pears, please?" I asked politely.

"Of course!" the vendor said happily.

She quickly set to work on preparing the baskets for me. When she came back over with them, I traded her the money for exchange of the merchandise. "Thank you!" I said smiling.

I turned and headed the opposite direction from home. It couldn't hurt if I just explored a bit. Besides a bit of worrying would do them some good, even if it wasn't for my safety.

Bright and vibrant colours passed me as I walked through the market. Loud noises drowned out the quieter ones. And the smells of luxurious spices wafted about.

I came to an abrupt stop at an East Indian vendor. Inside they sold colourful scarves, and jewelry. I had always been in love with different cultures.

Stepping inside, because I decided to look around, my eyes had already caught sight of a beautiful scarf on the scarf rack. I walked up to it and held the fine fabric in my hands.

The scarf went from a light olive green, to a darker olive shade. Then from that to a dark ocean blue, then to a lighter ocean. Then back to the light olive green, and it continued the pattern. My two favorite colours. I really did want the scarf. But I could see that it was really expensive, and I didn't have any money left. With a sight I let it slip from my grip.

"You like it?" asked the vendor from behind me.

I jumped. I hadn't even heard him move from his post. "Y-yes, very much. But I can't afford it."

"No worries. You can take it." He picked it up off the rack and draped it around my neck. "There…" he replied contentedly.

"A-are you sure?" I asked stuttering.

"Yes."

"Thank you!" I said bowing.

He laughed, "Run along now."

I left the shop and hurried home.

I turned a corner, taking a short cut, determined not to be late. Besides it wasn't like I hadn't gone down this way before.

This road wasn't as busy as the last one. And I got a sudden rush of a feeling like someone was following me. I turned around, but no one was there. I continued on my way, but I still had that feeling.

I turned around another corner. Speeding up, I walked faster, just wanting to get home. Why was this happening? It had never happened before.

A thump behind me made me turn around. A man now stood ten feet behind me. A red luster in his eyes.

A level E vampire…

Freaking out I began to run. Because I was half human, my blood smelled extra tasty to vampires, especially level E. But even then it was a good idea to lure him away from the humans that were around.

I kept running until I had entered an ally. _Damn it. It's not the right one!" _ I thought angrily, _This is a dead ended one!_

"Lost are we?" the level E asked. I spun around to face him. He kept walking toward me. "Ah well, not that it should matter where you're going…" I really didn't like his voice. It was too menacing.

"Uhh…" I gulped as he continued forward.

**Author's note:**_ Oh! What do you think is going to happen. Please leave reviews and comments.=]_


End file.
